warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Sanctuary/Allegiances
Zaffie's Note This is the first time I have done seperate allegiances for any of my stories. The main reason is that I need the allegiances for ME to read, in case I forget any of my characters, and I don't want to force people to read them, so I thought I'd put them somewhere else, where I could find them, people could still read them if they wanted, but they wouldn't take away from the actual story. (Which you can find here, by the way.) Early Cats 'SkyClan' Leader: Sharpclaw - Dark ginger tom, standing in for Leafstar. Deputy: Sparrowpelt - Dark brown tabby tom, standing in for Sharpclaw. Medicine Cat: Echosong - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Frecklewish - Mottled light-brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. Warriors Petalnose - Pale grey she-cat. Cherrytail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Waspwhisker - Grey-and-white tom. Apprentice: Smallpaw Shrewtooth - Skinny black tom. Billystorm - Ginger-and-white tom. Apprentice: Fernpaw Rockshade - Black tom. Bouncefire - Ginger tom. Tinycloud - Small white she-cat. Fallowfern - Pale brown she-cat. Apprentice: Molepaw Eggpelt - Cream tom. Sagetail - Pale grey tom. Apprentice: Barkpaw Mintfur - Grey tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Frogpaw Rabbitleap - Brown tom. Creekfeather - Grey tabby tom. Nettlesplash - Pale brown tom. Plumwillow - Dark grey she-cat. Daylight Warriors Harveymoon - White tom. Apprentice: Maxpaw Macgyver - Black-and-white tom. Oscarleap - Brown-and-white tom. Apprentice: Mistypaw Tigersweep - Stripy brown she-cat. Apprentice: Cocopaw Maxpaw - Reddish-brown tabby tom. Mistypaw - Grey tabby she-cat. Cocopaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat. Apprentices Fernpaw - Black-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Molepaw - Dark grey tom. Smallpaw - Small pale brown tabby tom. Barkpaw - Black tom. Frogpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat. Queens Leafstar - Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Billystorm's kits. Ebonyclaw - Striking black she-cat, mother of Shrewtooth's kits. Kits Narrowkit - Brown tabby she-cat with a slender head and white paws. Spiderkit - Ginger tom with amber eyes. Olivekit - Brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat. Blizzardkit - Black she-cat with white speckles. Goldenkit - Black she-cat with bright amber eyes. Elders Clovertail - Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs. Patchfoot - Black-and-white tom. Tanglefur - Ragged tabby tom. 'Sanctuary Cats' Angel - Brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes. Catch - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Stormy - Dark grey tom. Tide - Brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. Scrape - Brown-and-white tom. Cinder - Black she-cat. Flame - Black tom. 'Cats Outside Clans' Leslie - Fluffy brown she-cat. (kittypet) Sam - Ginger tom. (kittypet) Chloe - Creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes. (kittypet) Sparkle - Creamy-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. (kittypet) Simba - Tabby brown tom. (kittypet) Twig - Dark brown tabby tom. (loner) Stony - Grey tom with green eyes. (loner) Peppy - Young brown tom. (rogue) Dash - White tom with pale yellow eyes. (rogue) Banjo - Pale tabby she-cat. (rogue) Lilypad - Tiny silver she-cat. (rogue) Cream - Fluffy white she-cat. (rogue) Pineapple - Ginger tom with tufty fur. (rogue) Later Cats Connor - Pale brown tom with dark eyes. Fred - Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes. Supreme - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Harlan - Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. Meggie - Black she-cat with amber eyes. Lucky - Spotted brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Mitzy - Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Fox - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Rin - White tom with green eyes. Whiskey - White she-cat with pale grey eyes. Relone - White she-cat with amber eyes. Echo - Black she-cat with green eyes. Amy - Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Zoe - Brown she-cat with pale grey eyes. Category:Fan Fictions